


So what happens now?

by jamezverusaum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamezverusaum/pseuds/jamezverusaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel, Dean and Sam have worked together to defeat The Darkness. What happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

Gabriel stumbled back, covering his eyes as a blinding blue white light filled the forest. When he came to, he was laying on the ground on his back. His eyes blinked a few times and he felt just awful. His Grace had been wounded after that fight, The Darkness was destroyed this time, not just bound. He wondered briefly if he was dead too, however he realized he was in way too much pain to be dead. He rolled over to his hands and knees, taking a few deep breaths. He lifted his gaze and saw so many trees laid flat around him, it was like he was in the epicenter of a nuclear bomb test. 

He stood and felt his wings were still in this physical plain of existence. They ached fiercely, he looked to his side as he pulled his wings around him. Feathers were stripped from them, blood was still sticky and flowing from where the feathers once resided. He reached out and touched one, gasping in pain at the contact. He realized he could not heal these himself, not right now. He had expended a lot of his Grace to kill the Darkness and help expel Lucifer from Castiel’s vessel.

As the thought of Castiel touched him, he quickly looked around and saw his brother’s vessel lying motionless. He hurried over and knelt by him, wincing seeing his bloody black feathers. He touched his still form and reached with his grace inside of him. He felt Castiel, his little brother and no one else inside the vessel. He let a sigh of relief pass his lips. He let his gaze and grace expand around him as much as he could, hoping for any sign of Lucifer. He knew he wasn’t dead. He did live up to his end of the bargain it seemed though. The Darkness was destroyed. 

Gabriel looked back down at Castiel as he groaned, smiling sadly. “C’mon little brother.” He whispered softly, touching his back, whispering a spell to let his wings settle back onto the aethereal plane so they could heal. Castiel groaned again, ‘Gabriel..’ he said weakly before passing out again. “Yeah you rest, bucko.” His golden eyes glowed as he used what he could gather of his Grace to pick Castiel up. He cradled Cas against his chest, and leapt into the sky unseen. A thought and few hours later, Gabriel appeared inside the bunker, collapsing as he landed in the library.

“Son of a bitch!” yelled Dean, standing up and knocking his beer over onto the floor. Concern quickly flew across Dean’s face as he saw it was Gabriel, breathing hard, desperately holding Castiel to him. “Holy shit, Gabe.” He ran over to them, kneeling by his side. 

Sam came running from the bookshelves and saw what his brother saw, only from behind of Gabriel with his wings spread out behind him, blood and char around them. “Gabriel?” He breathed out and stepped wide around his wings so as to not hurt him accidentally.

“Careful..Samsquatch..precious cargo.” He didn’t look up and still held tightly to Castiel. He didn’t elaborate as to whether the cargo was himself or Castiel though. At this moment for Gabriel, Castiel was more important. Without Castiel and Lucifer, he wouldn’t have been able to defeat the Darkness. He lifted his gaze to look upon Dean. He looked much better after they broke the connection from his Aunt. His gaze slid to Sam as the taller brother knelt by him, gripping Castiel still.

“Gabe,” Sam said softly as Dean tried to move Castiel from his arms when his arms tightened his younger brother. “Let us take Cas, we’ll take care of him you know that right?” Gabriel held Castiel tighter and then slowly, reluctantly, let him go as Dean pulled Cas into his arms. Gabe felt his arms go limp and collapsed onto the bloodied floor himself as he too lost his fight with the waking world.

 

Gabriel awoke a few days later on a bed in one of the extra rooms in the bunker. He gasped in pain as awareness brought him back around, his wings rustling on the bed and floor behind him. Gabriel was too afraid to look at them right now himself, deciding against seeing how much had healed, or if any of it had healed. He was an Archangel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, next to Dad, and here he was, laying on a bed in an underground bunker slowly healing. He touched upon his grace, feeling it warm him and swell around his vessel’s form.

He stiffened and the glow slowly subsided as he heard a whistling behind him. He held up his hand as if he was about to snap his fingers and heard Dean beat a hasty retreat without commenting. “Asshole.” Dean muttered softly when he thought he was out of earshot. Gabriel smirked softly, knowing he deserved the comment after everything he had put the Winchesters through. Although he had hoped they had put that behind them after recent events. His thoughts drifted to Castiel and he moved his feet and legs off the bed.

Gabe stumbled as he got off the bed and looked down at his clothes. He blinked seeing he was wearing sweatpants. Not that he should complain, his clothes were mostly destroyed in the explosion, but still. Someone had put those things on him. He figured they belonged to Dean because they were a bit long and a little big. If they were Sam’s he’d be swimming in them. His wings twitched and he pulled them around himself. He sighed softly in relief as he saw they were slowly healing. The flight feathers were beginning to heal and straighten out. He ran his fingers along them and up further. The damaged feathers had changed color, still a golden color, but no longer as metallic. He sighed and closed his eyes, using his Grace to put his wings back into the aethereal plane to finish healing. He felt considerably lighter and rubbed his chest where the muscles were still sore from moving his wings while weak. He touched upon his grace briefly again to change his clothes into black jeans, a black military style jacket and black button down shirt. Barefoot for now, he hadn’t even though of shoes actually. It showed how tired he was. 

He padded out of the room down the hallway to where he felt Castiel was resting. He was certain his brother had yet to wake up after he himself had been out for days. He was lost in thought as he almost ran into Sam and looked up at him. “Cas is still asleep.” Gabriel nodded a bit. 

“Yeah, I know Sam. I was just going to go in and see if I could help heal him.” Sam nodded and walked along with Gabriel to the bedroom. 

Gabriel saw Cas laid out on his own cot. He was pleased to see he was still alive, but healing so slowly. Gabriel sat down next to him, sliding his hand gently through his hair and scratching the back of his neck where he could feel the feathers needed preening. He took his time straightening them out, feeling Castiel relax even more into a healing sleep while he did so. He was glad Sam kept his trap shut while he worked. Finally he opened the channel that connected him to Heaven and let it flow into him to heal Castiel. He knew the wings would have to heal on their own in due time, but he could give his grace a boost to get him to heal.

When Gabriel moved his hand, all Castiel’s injuries outwardly were healed. He smiled and closed the channel, both to no longer give away where he was or let Heaven know he was still alive. Sure he could have used the power to heal himself completely, but he was more intent on getting Castiel healed. He gave his sleeping brother a weak but fond smile. “Heal and be well, little brother.” He slid his hand through Castiel’s hair again and moved to stand, swaying when he got to his feet. Sam swooped in and slid his arm around his back.

Sam never said a word, just helped the Archangel back into the bedroom where he was staying. Gabriel nearly melted once he sat down on the bed, nodding his thanks to Sam. Sam patted him on the back and wandered back out into the hallway, letting him have some time alone.

Gabriel was used to time alone. Although he would be hard pressed to admit he missed Castiel, and well hiding out in Heaven to be honest before The Fall. He took his jacket off like a normal human and curled back up on the bed. His thoughts wandered around what he could do to keep Castiel safe, and of course Sam and Dean. He felt he owed the Winchesters after giving him the courage to stand up to Lucifer and helping him make sure Lucifer would be expelled from Castiel’s vessel when they destroyed The Darkness. Castiel had been in there the whole time, but locked in a sort of cage that was similar to his time in Purgatory. Never really truly knowing that Lucifer put on the whole show for him in his head. Using his grace much like Gabriel used his own to create constructs. After all, Gabriel had learned those tricks from Lucifer, and he was the best at it.

Gabriel slept for a few more days on and off, going in to check on Castiel. Preening his brother’s wing and neck feathers on the aethereal plane when he visited with him. When he felt Castiel was healed enough to wake up in the next day or so was when Gabriel decided it was time to leave. He had let himself heal as well and slipped into the mask of the confident Trickster. Dean and Sam saw through it as he leaned against the door frame of the library.

"Castiel should wake up tomorrow sometime. I’m leaving. All I ask that, is if he asks what happened, he and Lucifer worked together to defeat The Darkness.” He didn’t miss Dean wincing at his mention of her. He also felt Dean didn’t want to lie to Cas either. Sam voiced his concern and he shrugged. “Better he think I’m still dead. Lucifer is still out there somewhere. I can’t feel him anymore. He is probably hiding, but he’s still alive. Lucifer kept him ignorant of what I was doing here, how we broke the bond you and she shared, Dean. He didn’t even know Lucifer used Castiel’s grace to help defeat her. It’s for the best. Just let it alone.” He leveled a glare at the brothers. They both swallowed and nodded. Gabriel nodded once, snapped his fingers, and he was gone from the bunker.


	2. In years or in hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year..what has Gabriel been up to?

A year later

Gabriel had healed after the ordeal with The Darkness. He had kept tabs on the Winchester brothers, and Castiel. They were alive and still making sure the world turned. As for Gabriel? He stayed out of Heaven’s radar, having regained his powers for the most part. His wings were healed but they still bore the scars of the battle. The feathers that were damaged, that were once metallic gold were now dulled. Still, he’d take that over losing the planet and his family any day.

Gabriel had gone back under deep cover, he let his hair grow and a beard. He had taken many different forms as The Trickster, changing his appearance in his vessel. His beard had become fuzzy, he was wearing a baseball hat and leather jacket, jeans and sneakers as he walked down the street to a catholic church and slipped inside.

He just needed some time to listen to Angel radio in peace. There had been some troubling issues with his grace lately, he couldn’t figure out what was happening to him. He was distracted and lost his focus easily. Usually he’d be sitting on top of the church to view humanity and listen to Angel radio. But lately..things had been off. 

He could expend his grace but then it would take time to charge it again. Much like it had after The Fall. But now it took longer, and with The Darkness gone, a lot of his power had been restored as to how it was before. It was annoying to say the least.

Ananchel wandered around the perimeter of the cabin. The girl was inside and she needed help. The only problem was she, herself couldn't do a damn thing about it. It had been warded against angels. Not all of them, just seraphs like herself. Of course the demons within would think that the Archangels were all dead now. That had been the general consensus until Amara had been defeated. Gabriel and Lucifer were still alive.

She had no desire to find Lucifer. Gabriel on the other hand was her commander though. They had gone on many missions together. This one mission had been given to her, and her alone many years ago. She had lost sight of the girl shortly after she was born. She was supposed to watch over the girl and protect her. 

This wasn’t possible until just recently and by then The Fall had happened, and Ananchel had lost much of her powers. But she had stumbled upon the girl recently, had felt her shortly after she had been kidnapped. Now this? She couldn’t get to her.

She fisted her blade in frustration and looked up at the sky sending out a silent prayer to her commander. This girl was special and to be protected. She needed his help.  
_Gabriel, commander. Please. I need your help and guidance. Please help me, sir._

She opened her eyes as she felt the girls soul scream in pain from what was happening to her in there. She almost wept as she felt her being tortured. Silent tears rolled down her face as she stood there a prisoner in her own right, helpless and not able to do her job. She half wondered if any would do their jobs they had been assigned anymore. 

Gabriel’s head snapped up as he felt the prayer to him while listening to Angel radio and sighed softly at the familiar voice. He had truly thought her dead all this time after he ran away. Especially after The Fall. Gabriel wondered if she went back to Heaven now that it was opened again.

But no, she was still on earth. A confused look crossed his features as he felt where she was and looked around the church. He went invisible and flickered into the aethereal plane, a few moments later he appeared by her side, folding his wings tight back onto the plane as he looked at her.

“Ananchel, my old friend.” He whispered softly, tears in his eyes as he took a few steps towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprise on his features to see her, but also to feel her Grace diminished. She had not been able to connect again with Heaven, he could feel that now. 

He took in her features and looked back to the cabin from the shadows of the woods. He felt the warding on it and looked back to her. “What’s going on?” He tilted his head to the side, confused.

Ananchel’s eyes lit up as she felt and Gabriel appear beside her. She felt him probe at her grace and looked down in shame and then knelt in front of him, her head down. “Commander, I need your help.” She whispered softly, waiting for instructions to stand back up. Her vessel’s hair fanned out on the ground beside her. 

“I pray you can help me in this task, sir.” Her eyes flit to the cabin as she felt the girl scream in pain so much it ripped her soul. She bit her lip and started shaking, looking back up to Gabriel, her eyes filled with fear. “I was asked to watch over this girl, but so much has happened..” she trailed off knowing she has spoken out of turn but stood up as she felt the girl growing weaker by the moment.  
“Father asked this of me personally..just like he did with Mary from both of us.” She whispered softly, looking up at him. 

Gabriel blinked at her formality and thought of course she would be. He had fled whereas she had stayed and continued to serve. He watched her kneel and speak and saw her eyes flit back to the cabin, feeling a human in pain there. He didn’t like that feeling, but it was something he was used to almost.

His eyes slid back to her as she stood and widened slightly at her confession of being tasked to watch over a human. They both had been asked to watch over Mary before, during and after Jesus’ birth and nodded slightly. “I will help you. She is in pain, I can feel that.” Her said softly, looking back to the cabin and reached his grace out to the cabin. He felt the wards and noted that there was only one for seraphs painted on the walls. 

His eyes glows as she burnt the sigil away, feeling where the human was in the building. He felt something tug hard at his grace and he was afraid for a fraction of a moment. Ananchel’s eyes widened as she felt it pull on his grace as well. Her head snapped over as she heard the girl screamed and twitched her wings, sliding through the planes to appear in the room where the girl was being held.  
Gabriel was close behind her as he took stock and ignored the pull on his grace. When he appeared, Ananchel was in battle with a demon, her blade finishing one off. He was possessed as he fought off another demon himself and they worked their way through the building. Gabriel and Ananchel both took turns leading from room to room to get to the girl. 

Ananchel had been wounded badly and had been able to hide it from Gabriel as they fought. She stumbled into the room where the girl was being held and was pushed against the wall by a demon in the room. Her eyes had taken in the naked, dirty shivering form in the corner chained to radiator. 

The girl wasn’t alone besides the demon who had Ananchel pinned to the wall. Gabriel came into the room and smote a demon with his hand as Ana and the demon fell to the floor and tumbled about, she tried to grab her sword and the demon suddenly had it in his hand and had stabbed her in the side with it. She screamed and fell back as Gabriel stabbed him in the head and killed him. She pulled the sword from her side as Gabriel knelt by her and she shook her head, pointing to the girl. “Her..get..her.” She gasped softly.

Gabriel felt that tug on his grace grow stronger as they fought their way into the room, his eyes widened when Ananchel was wounded and quickly killed the demon. He was concerned for her seeing how her wounds were bleeding grace. That tug on his grace as she pointed to the girl in the corner and his expression became murderous seeing and already knowing what had happened to her.  
She was unconscious and near death when he knelt by her and barely reacted when he touched her. “Little one..” He murmured and snapped his fingers, the chain and handcuffs coming off. He slid his blade back up his sleeve, taking his jacket off and wrapping her up in it as he cradled her to his body. His grace immediately reached out to his girl and made him stumble a bit in surprise as it wrapped itself around her shivering form to still her. 

He walked over to Ananchel who was watching them both curiously, blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth and breathing hard. He pulled them both into the aethereal plane and transported them to the only safe place he knew of besides the Bunker, which he wasn’t sure he trusted the Winchesters with this yet, not to mention Castiel still thought he was dead.

When they reappeared it was in a house in the mountains. Gabriel staggered a bit as they landed and folded his wings back without thinking about it, though he noted it took a bit more effort than usual. 

Ananchel’s lading was not as graceful and she toppled over with a cry of pain and whimpered softly. Gabriel was reluctant to release the small girl in his arms, especially with his grace wrapped around the girl, which puzzled him.

Ananchel shook her head as he reached out to heal her. “Help her, I’ll be fine.” She whispered softly, knowing it was a lie and looked down to her wounds as Gabriel hesitated by did as she suggested. She felt her grace bleed out of her and knew didn’t have much time. Her own grace wouldn’t be able to repair this and Gabriel would need his own to heal the girl. 

She grunted and crawled over to where Gabriel was setting the girl on the couch. His grace reached out to push through her and heal her wounds. He felt his grace course through the girl’s body healing her wounds slowly. He felt his grace heal her internal wounds as well, not just the internal bleeding from the beatings, but the tears from where the demons had taken turns at her. Gabriel was furious and confused at the way his grace wrapped around her immediately but had felt like when it had he had found a piece of it that was missing. He found this extremely curious. 

Once her wounds had been tended to, he snapped his fingers to clean the girl up, putting her into flannel pajamas to cover her. He wrapped a blanket from the couch around her, throwing his jacket on the chair beside them.  
He slid his gaze back to Ananchel who was leaning against the couch.

“Commander..Gabriel..” She whispered softly to him as he knelt next to her and leaned back from him as he tried again to heal her, shaking her head. “Just save her, she’s a Winchester..” She trailed off and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, communicating silently with him all her knowledge about the girl, and everything else with her grace, her gray eyes turning silver.

Gabriel’s golden eyes filled with fire and regret as she spoke to him. “Ananchel..” He whispered, feeling her grace bleed out more as she released his wrist, using the last of her strength and grace to pull herself into the aethereal plane before dying.

He frowned and sighed as she disappeared and felt her die as he walked over to the couch, kneeling next to the couch, brushing the hair from the girl’s face. He reached out with his grace to see the girl was in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Comments and kudos give me inspiration to continue. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I'm not sure.


End file.
